It is all because of stupidity
by HGAFFC
Summary: HGAFFC#1. Mikan Sakura is a city girl. Natsume Hyuuga is a country boy. Both are different from one another, the only similarity is that, they were both hated by people. Who would have thought that they feelings for each other? NatsumeMikan. One-shot.


For Hilaire's GAFF Challenge.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice.**  
Claimer:** This fan fiction and all errors it might contain are mine.

This is an entry to **Hilaire's Gakuen Alice Fan Fiction Challenge/Competition**. The prompt is to portray Natsume Hyuuga as a most original rancher/farmer/grazier/someone who makes his living out of agriculture and livestock.

Submission of entries begins on August 7 and ends on September 4. Participation is highly appreciated. Please visit Hilaire's profile or forums for more details.

* * *

**It's all because of stupidity**

Mikan Sakura is beautiful, cheerful adorable and a city girl. Natsume Hyuuga is hot, anti-social, cocky and a country boy. Both are different from one another, the only similarity is that, they were both hated by people. Who would have thought that they both feel the same way for each other?

* * *

Love is something unexpected. It has a strong effect on its victims. It can make ones life turn upside down. People who gets hit by this strong thing called love, tends to be stupid in all aspect. No matter how smart or wicked you are, the moment it hits you, there is simply no way of escaping, and so here is a story of two teenagers who have their similarities and differences but both having the same feelings for each other.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late again!" an auburn haired girl yelled. She just woken up from her deep slumber about bars, malls and a lot of stuff that you can see in the city. It is already 6:50 in the morning which means only a few more minutes left before her school starts. If she comes late again, her _least _favorite teacher, Mr. Jinno, will surely be pleased to give her another detention.

She hurriedly did her morning routine and stumped down the stairs. She bid farewell to her parents and ran as fast as she could to reach school in time.

This clumsy city girl that I am talking about is one of our main protagonists, Mikan Sakura, a 17 year old high school girl who came from Tokyo a few months ago. The main reason why they moved to Nagoya is because of financial problems that they were facing. Also Mikan's mother _**was **_a famous singer but she was involved in a huge scandal making her lose popularity. To make things worst, her father was accused of murder. They had a lot of debts to pay but unfortunately they didn't have enough money to pay for all of it, so they had no choice but to sell their properties. After paying the debts and clearing the name of her parents they moved to Nagoya hoping to have a peaceful life.

Things might be okay for our heroine's family but not for her. Being the new kid in town, her classmates had their different views of her. Most of the boys admire her because of her beauty but most of the girls just simply hate her because of pure jealousy. She hadn't made a single girl friend since she moved to Nagoya a few months ago. She misses her friends in Tokyo and she really wants to go back there but she knows that it will be impossible. Things really don't go her way but even if life's crazy, she still remained to be the strong cheerful optimistic girl that her parents and friends love.

She's a young maiden with no experience in love but she does know what love can do to you. _For her love is like a drug that once you start having it, you can't stop but have more. _

"Oh dang! I'm late!" she said upon arriving to the school. She went to her room but before entering, she took a deep breath and gulped. _'Here comes another dreadful day in hell.' _She thought to herself. She slowly opened the back door of the classroom and tip-toed her way to her seat. When she finally got there, she carefully placed her bag and silently took a sit. Seeing that Mr. Jinno hadn't noticed her, she smiled to herself.

"Aaaaaah…finally! I **Mikan Sakura **had arrived." A girl behind her said loud enough for everyone to hear. Mr. Jinno immediately eyed the brunette as he gave her a glare. "Sakura, detention after class." He simply said then proceeds to his lecture.

Behind her giggles can be heard. She turned to look at them making them glare at her.

"Thanks a bunch." Mikan said with all the sarcasm she could master

"The pleasure's ours." One of the girls replied bitterly

"Nope, it's mine. Because of what you did, I can go home late again and drop by to _**his **_place afterward." Our heroine smirked mockingly

"You bitch." The girl behind her hissed

"Yes I am a bitch but you are bunch of sluts who always tries hard for the guys to notice them. As for me, the boys chase after me." Came her come back

The girls widen their eyes with fury and embarrassment. They shut their mouth and started whispering to each other.

'_I hate those fools.' _Mikan commented on her mind.

Enough about Mikan, let's now go to our next protagonist. Somewhere not far from our heroine's school is where our hero lives. It is a small farm where there aren't much crops growing. A handsome young man around 19 years old stepped out of his cabin. He was carrying a small bowl with pet food on it. He approached a black cat who was napping under a tree.

"Here you go Dragon." He said to the cat as he gives him its food bowl. The lad stared at his pet for a while with gentleness all over his face. Dragon is the only family he has. Both his parents died a year ago because of a fire that happened on the village and his sister got injured. She was now under therapy in Tokyo with their kind uncle who offered to take care of her. To pay the goodness of his uncle he promised to work hard in developing the farm.

Like our heroine, he is also dislike by a lot of people, especially guy because of his rotten personality but it seems that girls are immune to his coldness. They kept on stalking him or hitting on him. Who wouldn't? Even if he wears farmer cloths or even if he is anti-social, he is still totally hot and gorgeous. He might be nothing like those rich kids you can find in Tokyo but a lot of girls are dying just to have him.

This god-like creature that I am talking about is Natsume Hyuuga, a man with a few words. A pervert as what Mikan calls him. He is an ordinary farmer with no friends and no social life. He doesn't care about his surroundings and the people around him. He thinks that girls are annoying and he hates getting a lot of attention especially from them.

He is a guy who hates romance and other cheesy stuff that most girls like. _For him love is a disgusting thing. It is sheer stupidity._

"Natsume~" a girl yelled trying to sound cute. Natsume turned to look annoyingly at the owner of the voice.

"What do you want?" our hero asked bitterly

"Nothing!" the girl replied with all the cuteness she could master.

"Then scram!" he said coldly and started to work. The girl pouted and walked away frustrated.

'_Annoying girls!' _he said to himself. Then he heard another call but this time he doesn't have to look at the owner of the voice. He already knows who it is, the most annoying girl that he ever met yet the only girl that caught his attention.

"What do you want polka dots?" he asked while doing his work

"Ne, Natsume, guess what?" the auburn haired girl said with so much enthusiasm in her voice

"I don't know, just say it." He replied still not bothering to look at her

"I got a perfect score on my exam! Isn't that great?" she jumped up and down

"Good. I bet the raw score is 10." he chuckled. Mikan pouted and crossed her arms.

"Oh no, even better! The raw score is 5!" Natsume chuckled some more.

"Whatever!" she pouted more

Natsume stopped laughing then looked at her. "So is that the only reason why you came here?" he asked

"Well, yeah."

"Hmm, that's new. Most of the time you come here only to complain about those girls in your class or about your teachers."

Mikan sighed and closed her eyes. "Nevermind." She said then walked away. Natsume just stared at her fading figure confusingly.

Honestly, Mikan came not to complain but to see him. She had just discovered that she was in love with him. The guy that she never thought that she will never fall for, but she was wrong. Cupid hit her straight in the heart. She was indeed in love with him.

For her, Natsume is her only true friend in the village. He was there beside her when no one dared to do so. He stayed beside her when she was alone, he protected her when she was in trouble and he was the only one who didn't judge her. He was her savior, her best friend, her everything. Too bad she thinks that he doesn't notice her but she's totally wrong.

Little did she know that the guy the she loves also feels the same way for her? He was just too timid to admit that he likes her. It was actually obvious, by the way he talks to her, his actions and everything he does shows that he really loves her.

"Hey! I-I…Happy birthday!" Natsume suddenly yelled making Mikan stop her track and turn to look at him confusingly. "Birthday?" she asked.

The lad honestly doesn't know why he said that. He just signaled the girl to wait then he went inside his cabin. When he stepped out he was carrying a bouquet of red roses. "Here, happy birthday." He said again trying not to make eye contact with her.

Mikan was confused but she still took the flowers. She smelled its freshness and smiled, thanking the lad.

"But wait, it's still a few more months to go before my birthday."

Natsume got nervous but tried to play cool. "Well, if your birthday is the only day that I will see you smile then I would like it to always be your birthday." He excused and luckily the girl brought it.

"I see." the girl replied then bow her head to hide her blush. She was really happy. Natsume really is a kind person.

"Mikan." He said that surprised her. It was the first time she heard him call her name. She looked at him. He was looking at her tenderly and slowly his face was getting closer and closer. Mikan unconsciously close her eyes waiting for the kiss from the man that she loves. Her first kiss and it's with him.

Mikan felt her heart beating so fast like it's going to explode any minute now. The excitement is killing her. She held her breath and then Natsume finally kissed her. After the kiss, she immediately opened her eyes after the kiss. Seeing that Natsume was still staring at her intimately, she wasn't able to utter a single word. She wanted to ask a lot of things.

Of course she was happy that he kissed her but she wanted to know what it means. Does it mean he likes her too?

Natsume broke the stare and immediately turned away from her. "It's getting late. You should go home now." His back might be facing her but she could still she a hint of red on his cheeks. It was cute but she's somehow confused at the happenings.

Mikan nodded then bid farewell to the lad. When she was finally out of sight, the lad let out a furious sigh. He rubbed his head furiously. He doesn't know why he kissed her but one thing is for sure. He was really deeply in love with her. He was really planning to confess to her not kiss her! He might seem cool at the outside but in the inside he really is panicking. H didn't know what to do. The moment she laid her captivating angelic eyes on him, it felt like his world stopped. He couldn't say the right words.

He let out another sigh and kicked a near by sakura tree. He sat down and closed his eyes, resting his back and head on the tree trunk. He could still remember the first time they met. It was in this farm, under this sakura tree.

It was late afternoon at that time. He just finished his work and he was ready to take a rest. He was heading to his cabin when he saw a girl under a sakura tree near his cabin. She was crying quite a lot. He wanted to ignore her but for some reason he couldn't help but be concern for the girl. He wanted to ignore her but for some reason he couldn't help but be concern for the girl.

He just stared at her thinking on what to do, until he finally decided to approach the girl.

"Oi, Little girl." He said coldly

The girl raised her head and looked at the lad with tears on her eyes. Any guy who would see this will seriously fell head over heals in love with this girl at first sight. She;s a beautiful girl with auburn hair, fair skin, red lips, slender body and captivating eyes. Any guy would really fall for her, except Natsume. He thinks it's annoying if girls cry. He hates seeing a girl cry. Though he had to admit, that she looks really cute but still,s he's annoying.

He quietly sat down beside the girl as the girl kept her stare at him. He let out sigh and gave the girl her handkerchief.

"Girls are annoying especially when they cry" he said

Mikan just kept quite as she wipes her wet face with Natsume's handkerchief. Natsume looked at her annoyingly; quite frustrated that she won't talk.

"I'm sorry, I just got nowhere else to go. I still don't want to go home and I don't have any friends. People hate me." Mikan finally talked

Natsume stared at her. She could feel sadness. She was lonely, alone, she was just like him. He sighed then hit the girl's head gently.

"What do you care if people hate you? As long as you are living your own live without pestering anyone then don't mind them."

Mikan felt a bit happy. His advice might be a little out of topic but still, she was happy that someone normally talked to her without any hint of hatred. She flashed him a genuine smile.

"Thank you mister." She said still having that angelic smile on her face

"I have a name, little girl. It's Natsume." He said as he stood up and started walking away

"Mine is Mikan! Mikan Sakura" she yelled hoping he would still hear her and he did. He backed wave at her. Mikan smile some more. She skipped away happily not aware that the lad was now watching her through the window, smiling to himself.

The lad let out another sigh. He was thinking of a better plan to confess to the girl. Seriously, he thinks all this is annoying. He hates romance but what irony. He just fell in love with the most annoying girl. She wasn't really annoying, he just thinks of her that way. It was because he couldn't help but notice her. He hates these troublesome situations.

The lad finally stood up, dusting his cloths and looks at his cat. The cat looked at him as he purrs himself to his owner.

"Let's go inside Dragon." He said to the cat as he carried it into his arms.

Mikan just arrived to her room. She immediately went straight to her room, slam the door then collapsed to the bed. She's a mess, a really big mess. She couldn't think straight and the only thing that had been on her mind was, Natsume kissed her and she doesn't even know what it means! If she was only a mind reader, she'll seriously rush to his place then read his mind.

She was really happy but she still wants to know what it means. You just can't kiss someone without a reason right? And mostly the reason is that person is in love with you, which she thinks is impossible. WRONG, because Natsume had really fallen hard for her.

The next day, Mikan woke up quite early. That is because she couldn't get enough sleep thinking about that incident. She's yawns widely like a hippo whom just woken up from deep slumber, only this girl hadn't had a proper sleep. She went to brush her teeth and wash her face, when she looked at the mirror; a wasted young girl appeared in front of her. God, she surely looks like a mess. It looks like she was raped by 10 guys even worst; she looks like she had been raped then thrown to the dumpster to rotten for about a week.

"Gaaaaaaah!" she screamed as she mess up her hair. She needs an answer and she needs it now. If this keeps up, she will soon lose her sanity.

After a few minutes of screaming that made her neighbors deaf. She lets out a heavy sigh then collapsed to the floor. Thinking about Natsume's kiss is making her head hurt but thinking about whether what it means is just too much.

She couldn't handle the tension; she rashly fixed herself and ran to his place. It's a good thing that it's a Saturday. She doesn't have to go to school and she doesn't have to bother with her annoying girl classmates and teachers.

When she arrived at the farm, she saw that no one was there. She looked around at every corner of the place but no luck. There's still no Natsume. _'Is he avoiding me?' _that question ran to her mind.

She tries to ignore it as she saw the lad's cat. "Dragon!" she said, the cat looked at her and like in cue, and he ran towards the backyard of the farm. She followed the cat and there she saw, under a tree, Natsume was there, hugging a jet-black haired girl. They look really happy. She couldn't hear what they were talking but by just looking at the two, it's obvious that they enjoy each other's company.

Mikan stood there dumbfound. She couldn't move. She wants to run away but it's like something is preventing her to do so. Tears started forming her chocolate orbs. The scene was too heart breaking. It's like a huge axe stab her heart then slashes it into pieces.

'_Does that mean that the kiss was just nothing?' _she asked herself.

She continued staring at them as tears roll down her pale face. Natsume noticed her that startled Mikan. The girl he was hugging looked at her with confusion on her eyes. Mikan trembled then immediately ran away. She just ran and ran not knowing where to go. She just wants to escape. Escape from her horrible life, escape this cruel reality, escape Natsume.

She continued running until Natsume caught her wrist. She turned to him with tears on her eyes. She had to admit, she looks horrible but for Natsume, it looks like an angel is crying right in front of him and that he just couldn't leave her.

Mikan struggled to escape but Natsume was too strong. He hugged her from behind to calm her down and it did work. She calmed down but tears still won't stop falling from her chocolate orbs.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered to her ear. His body feels so warm and his breathe that is touching her skin makes her heart skip a beat.

"It's because of you idiot! You kissed me out of the sudden without even explaining why then after that I saw you hugging another girl! You are unfair!" she complained

He hugged her tightly and rested his chin on her left shoulder.

"You know, you are the one who's unfair. How can you be so adorable in front of me? I can't help but fall for you." He said gently. His words made her blush and it made her tears stop.

'_What does he mean by that?' _

"W-what do you mean?" she asked. She held her breath as she waits for his answer.

"It means I'm in love with you stupid. I have been in love with you since the moment I laid my eyes on you." He replied

This made Mikan's eyes widen and she blush deep red. Natsume finally let go of her then make her face him. He locks his crimson eyes to her chocolate ones. They stared at each other for a while memorizing every part of each other's face.

"But who was that…girl?" she asked shyly even barely saying the word 'girl'

Natsume smirked and eyed her suspiciously. "So that was why you were crying. You're jealous." His smirk got wider. Mikan blushed and bowed her head. Her reaction made the lad laugh so hard like he had never laughed before.

"Okay, I'm jealous! It's because…I l-love you!" she yelled. This made the lad stop laughing and look at her like he just discovered new specie. Mikan blushed some more.

The lad smiled then patted her head. He slowly gets closer to her then whispered to her ears "she's my sister." then laughs. Mikan was shock and embarrassed. She couldn't believe that she was jealous of his sister! She felt like dying right now.

Natsume smiled and puts his arms around her shoulder. "I'll introduce you to her." He said as they started walking towards her sister.

"Is she your girlfriend?" her sister asked his brother

"Yup." He said proudly. The girl smiled then shook her hand.

"How did you decided to be my idiot brother's girlfriend?" she asked

Mikan smiled then looked at the guy beside her who was giving her a deadly glare.

"Believe me, it's so hard. It's like choosing between a devil and the deep blue sea." She said. His sister giggles as he shot her a dead glare.

They both have their simillarities and differents. One is a city girl and the other is a farmer. It may seems impossible but guess what? In love, nothing is impossible because love truly can make one do stupid things. Just like how this two acted stupidly just to confess. They are two idiots who finally found their happy ending in each other's arms. Together they will face a crazy life but no matter how crazy their life will get, they will surely face them with no fear because they have each other.

**End**

* * *

Thank you for reading and do leave a review; I would really like to know what you think of the story. :D

Show your support by adding _this account_ to your author alert list, as this is the ONE account used for posting _ALL ENTRIES_. Be sure to read all the stories and vote for your favorite in the polls, which will be in Hilaire's forums from September 6 – 10. Winners will be announced in Hilaire's profile on September 11.

_Authors of all participating entries will only be revealed after the polls are closed. _

Review away! :)

**Hilaire's Note: **Polls are now up, and will be closed on September 10, 2009. Please go to my forums to vote for your favorite. On another note, please subscribe to the official newsletter of HGAFFC (through which I'll announce the results and reveal the authors of all participating entries), whose link can be found in this account's profile. Thank you!


End file.
